


Cactus

by DarkJediQueen



Series: A Universe of Meetings [37]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One-Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: The cactus really was the weirdest geocache Aaron had ever found.





	Cactus

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Any  
>  **Spoilers** : General Series Spoilers  
>  **Notes** : This is a One-Shot, no more will be written in the world.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

The cactus was hard to miss. It looked like a hand with the middle finger flipping him off. He frowned as he looked all around. He wasn't lost in the desert thankfully but he was looking for something that he hopefully finally found. He was in Nevada on vacation and had got sick of the casinos and the lights so he had started to look up geocaching. He did it everywhere that he went on vacation at but this time the hunts were really interesting. He had been led to a rock that looked like a turtle shell. Each had an interesting tag to help people find them but a few had gone over Aaron's head like TMNT for the turtle one and just THE BIRD for the cactus. It had taken Aaron a few second to get flipping someone the bird and a cactus that was flipping off the world.

"You are not the normal person who we have in this area for geocaching," a voice said.

Aaron turned to look at the man who was wearing a thin long sleeved shirt and a hat that had a very wide brim. He looked like a native to the area.

"And what does a normal person who geocaches look like?" Aaron asked.

"Not an armed federal agent." The man was smiling as he talked so Aaron wasn't that worried about being stalked.

"And how do you know I am a federal agent and that I am armed?"

"Well, one I recognize you from the case of the kidnapped kid from the area a little while back and second, you walk slightly different, your stride tells me that you have a gun on your ankle. Left if I am not mistaken."

"You know the only person who has ever figured that out was a Native American tracker that I worked with once."

"I just know body language. I've made a study of it after I graduated high school." The man took a few steps toward Aaron before offering his hand. That was when Aaron noticed the gun on his hip. "Detective Spencer Reid."

"Aaron Hotchner," Aaron said as he shook Spencer's hand. Aaron also noticed a bag attached to his belt filled with items that he couldn't see that well. Spencer let go of his hand and leaned around him to grab something from a hole in the cactus. He offered it to Aaron and Aaron opened it to take out the little disc that he had found in all of the geocaches in the area. Each one was indicative of exactly where it was found, down to the GPS coordinates. Aaron really liked them.

Spencer reached into the pouch on his side and pulled out a little baggie before filling up the container with the little discs before shutting it and taking it from Aaron.

"You are the one that maintains these?" Aaron asked.

"Yes for an area of about one hundred miles around here. I need something to keep me entertained as I get bored very easy. Police Academy was very different for me because of that. I asked for more and more materials so they ended up letting me take all of the written tests early and then I was put through more of the physical stuff to get me where I needed to be. The police commissioner really wanted me on the force, if I could be. There is a boon I guess for having a genius on the squad."

"I can see that. I'd take someone like you on my team in a heartbeat if you had proven you could do it."

Spencer smiled at him. Aaron watched him close up the bag with the discs in them before he tipped his head at Aaron a little.

"Where are you going?"

"I've refilled all of the spots that I need to so I was going to head back into town and get lunch. Did you want to join me?"

Aaron nodded his head.

"Well then join me at Millie's cafe when you get into the city." Spencer smiled at him and Aaron's heart skipped a beat with it.

Aaron hadn't had a male lover in a very long time. He had a few in college when he and Haley had been broken up. Aaron hadn't wanted to be but Haley had been upset when Aaron had gone away to college instead of staying so she had broken things off. Aaron hadn't felt like having a relationship with anyone at all but he had been attracted to a few guys and they had no string attached sex. It had been interesting when Aaron had told her about the men. She had been happy that he hadn't been able to start a relationship with a woman. Aaron should have left her then, when she had been pleased by things in their relationship that a normal person shouldn't. Aaron hadn't been shocked when she left him after he refused to stay at the prosecutor's office.

It had been a big change but one that Aaron was happy about when it was all said and done.

Spencer was waiting at a table with a book out waiting on Aaron. He closed the book as Aaron got closer to the table. He didn't know why he was doing this. It wasn't like his job allowed for that much dating but especially someone in Nevada.

"So Agent Aaron Hotchner, how do you feel about motels? Or do you prefer going to mine, me going to yours?"

"A little forward aren't you?"

"I've learned to ask for what I want, it might be denied to me but at least I will know. I want to see what it's like to feel you inside of me. So I'm asking."

"What if I want you in me?" Aaron could play at this game.

"Then I guess we are doing two rounds."

Whatever this was, Aaron agreed that getting what he wanted was worth the risk.

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content.


End file.
